


the sad truth about the 77th class and some of the other class too

by that sad nagito simp (drv3fan_sadnagitosimp_omniacebutterfly)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Despair Komaeda Nagito, F/F, F/M, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kokichi ouma is depressed, Komaeda Nagito As The Servant, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, M/M, Multi, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Other, Ouma not Oma, Please don't read if you have triggers about self harm/suicide, REALLY TRIGGERING, Sad, Saihara feels bad for his bf, Suicide Attempt, hajime is depressed, kotoko doesnt let go of monacas hand, nagito is depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drv3fan_sadnagitosimp_omniacebutterfly/pseuds/that%20sad%20nagito%20simp
Summary: Nagito is depressedAu where udg comes first and then nagito gets ptsd and he commits the big no. Hasjime breaks after nagito commits and does the same thing kokichi can't take it anymore.The reason mikan didn't help is because its a non despair au and there was no medical supplies.Might be new chapters of the other characters as i go. Next is Hoshi, because Hoshi.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Mioda Ibuki & Nanami Chiaki, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. nagito has ptsd

Komeada stared down at his wrist. "Those are some good memories" he thought. "Maybe i should make some more"

~time skip to woh time and hiw he got depressed because i said so goddamint~

"Monanca just wants to know how did Servant screw up so much as to let the prisioner go?"  
"I cared to much" Servant said, head bowed down. He looked up. He couldn't wait for the punishment Monaca had made. He hoped it was painful. Pain was the only thing he could feel anymore. All the hope in the world felt worse then the tiniest amount of despiar. He was happy at his sadness. The pain hurt so good

~timeskip back~ 

He grabed the knife. He looked into the blade, ready. He started slicing. Ahh the pain. It fells so good. All thats left is for the big finish. He walked or rather stumbled over to the sink, fully aware it was almost time everyone was about to be there. He finished reopening the scars. Hajime walked in, flanked by the other students. They saw him and rushed over.  
"Now now hajime, one more step and ill stab myself. Please take one. More. Step."  
Fuyuhiko was the first to speak up. "Wtf man. Do you need a hospitial? "  
Hajime spoke up "Nagito, can you come here?"  
"Nope. The only thing i have left to do is stab myself. In front of all of you. Thats all." He weakly raised his srawny arms as the other students rushed forward. He did it. There was blood everywhere. Nagito hoped his luck wouldn't run out now. 

The students rushed him to the hospital, but when they were almost there, Nagito said one last thing. "I hope the hospiatl will take trash like me" and he passed out. 

~hajime pov~  
Me and the other students rushed my love into the hospital. He wished Nagito woukd stay alive, he didnt want to be left alone. All he wanted was Nagito.  
"Hey, how can we- oh gosh, ill get a doctor right away. " the nurse lady said.  
He hoped this would be over soon. He hated hospitals. After all, its where ~he~ was created. God he hated Him. 

~third person~  
The doctors took the scarred boy away, his classmates waiting in fear.  
The terrified nurse lady said "ill give you guys updates. I just need a phone numner. Hajime gave his to the lady. 

Hajimes phone rang later. He ran out and picked up the phone and shushed everyone. The phone caller said

"He isnt going to make it." It was at that point that Hajime broke. He was never going to see his lovers face again, or hear his laugh. He just wished it would be alright.


	2. Hajime breaks down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime breaks down and wants to see him again, forever
> 
> Please,if you need help, please go see someone. Iamonly getting pratce writing angst asnd death scenes for a future prpject. Your life is worth living, and everyone will reach out to help yiu.

Hajime was breaking. This was too much. Mikan walked into his room. 

"H-hey, i know you pr-probably don't want to t-talk about it, but h-how areyou feeling?"

"I don't know Mikan, maybe i feel like shit because Komeada was my boyfriend, and I was just about to go and get him to go to therapy." he snapped back, and he gestured at the door.

"I-i'm sorry!" she cried, and left. 

As soon as she left, he ran to his bathroom and took out Nagitos blades he kept from him.  
"I know one way to make me feel better."

Ibuki came to check up on him, and couldnt find him, all she heard was music. She checked the bathroom and found Hajime, or maybe was it Izuru, in the bathtub slowly bleeding out.  
She called in the others, and as she did, Izuru said,  
"Ill only last a lottle longer, but if you can grab thay gauze over there, maybe i can make it. "  
Ibuki grabbed the gauze and helped wrap his arms up.  
Then Mikan ran in and saw the blood and grabbed the stitches and started to go to town, stitching his ams up as Ibuki called 911. They was in for a long night. 

Later, they got a phone call from the hospital. Hajime was alive and getting better fast. He was going to be transferred to a mentasl hospital to fully recover and hopefully stop cutting. Thats was all that mattered to his fellow classmates, that Hajime was going to be better.


	3. Kokichi final lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokihi time! I. Going to cry writing this lol...

Kokichi was ready for his final lie. He has been lying since day one. But he was going to tell Shumai his last words. "He was okay"

♥My detective, Shumai♥- Hey kichi u doing good?

No he wasn't, his skin was splitting, but he was controlling it just fine

❣My compulsive liar❣- yeah, just doing things, not really doing anything else. 

Lie to cover up the pain

♥My detective, Shumai♥- can I check up in you? I'm getting nervois

He wouldn't come until it was too late for him. He didn't want shumai to see. 

❣My compulsive liar❣- sure, just give me a minute to clean up

To clean himself up. Only to finally do it. Hopefully Shumai would understand. 

♥My detective, Shumai♥- yeah, hey, why is your door locked? 

Fuck. Shumai is early. He wasn't ready. He picked up the knife, ready for when Shumai came in.

❣My compulsive liar❣- I didn't want Miu walking in, last time she came in and literally insulting me for nothing. 

Another lie. He had started it. He wanted shuichi to understand. 

♥My detective, Shumai♥- you started calling her a cum dumpster, didn't you

He sure did. And she called him a lying little abortion, like she always does. Unfortunately, he slipped her the note and she haven't found it yet

❣My compulsive liar ❣- maaaybe

He picked up the knife , ready to go stab himself.

♥My detective, Shumai♥- unlock your door

He unlocked it, and watch as Shumai walked in, kokichi dying in his arms. He was finally free. 

"I'll be okay Shumai, I'll be fine" he said, as he died. 

" Liar! Why did you do this kichi, I wanted to see you, check in with you, and wanted to love you"

" We are dating, Shumai" kokichi choked out, dying in his beloveds arms  
"I love you"

Shuichi rushed him off to the hospital, and he watched his boyfriend die in his arms. When he reached the hospital, he was no pulse. His beloved was dead. 

AN- holy crap, that was heavy. I not good at writing, so sorry for any mistakes, please comment with anything you wanna see next, next chapter is probably going to be mikan, and then I need ideas


	4. I'll live in I'm her heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikan! I ship band-aid so yeah... Let's do this and not cry. Definitely probably going to cry so yeah. 
> 
> Hinselty, I have no clue who will be next. Comment and tell me or else will pull up a random character generator

Mikan was so sad. Nothing could cheer her up. Not Ibukis funny songs, or hiyokos smile, or anything. 

"Hey Mikan! Ibuki wants to see if you are okay? Ibuki thought she heard crying" ibuki loudly proclaimed. 

"Ibuki, and I have a hug? I feel so guilty that I couldn't save Nagito. If only there were more stiches and-"  
Mikan was silenced by Ibukis hug, which she leaned into. 

" Ibuki knows you feel guilty, so she will hug you until you stop crying." The normally loud musician said quielty, softly stroking her lovers hair. 

Mikan started softly crying, she felt so guilty, she couldn't save him, and hajime yelled at her, she just wants to go and try to talk to him again. 

"Thanks ibuki, I love you so much" she whispered, and let her arms fall. 

"Ibukis is happy you are happy. Ibuki will see you later."

Mikan, feeling guilty, grabbed her belt, still crying, and wrote 2 letters. One for the others and one just for ibuki. 

I loved you- she finished writing. 

She softly took the belt into her closet. She was going to apologize to Nagito. Personally. Presently, she knew she was breaking hearts, but she felt so, guilty, and she didn't want to see Hajimes face after she failed to save his boyfriend. She took and belt and hung it in her closet. 

Ibuki chose to come back sortly after, and cake in, and starting looking for Mikan. She needed to tell her something. She heard something fall I her closet. She walked in to see her girlfriend hanging. She called out and immidaitly took her down. Mikan still had a pulse, and she horsely spoke out. 

"Please, I just want to apologize. To him. He didn't need to I could have saved him" 

She eventually got better, and a few weeks later Hajime came back, looking better. And he saw mikan, and juding by the bruises around her neck, he knew. He and mikan talked, and tried to stay clean, and both people eventually, stopped. Everything was going to be fine. Just them and their partners. Everything was going to be alright.

A few days later, hajime and mikan were gone, probably to see his grave, but ibuki always came with. And she was back, and she went to check up on them, and found them, hanging together, by his grace. It was a sad sight for ibuki and chiaki, who were both crying about their oarentners deaths. 

AN- I legit had no clue intil I wrote it and hajime and her to feel guilty, and bond. I like it.


	5. the big jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warriors of hope jump. Junk doesn't come in time. That's the chapter. Also, no Jataro or Masiru POV because idk on how to write them.

The 5 kids jumped. They all felt the cool air race though their hair, through tier tears.  
They  
Were  
Falling,  
Their body raced to earth, but their minds raced to other things

~Nagisa~  
The young boy looked to the ground, wishing it would come faster. As he fell, he thought about how his parents treated him, about how many times he cut the lines on his arm, about what they would say at his funeral. He hoped he would have one. As he raced down, he cried, started sobbing. His body was shaking, and he was in control now. There was only a little bit left, maybe ten seconds. Only ten seconds. 

~Monaca~  
Crap. The ground was coming. Stupid Kotoko never let go of her hand. Now she was falling towards her death. I mean, now she was at least going to die. She looked over at Jataro, and saw that his mask was falling off. Kotoko's hairband has fallen off, and she was crying, and clutching her own arm. Masiru was kinda just falling, limp, as if he already has died. Nagisa was by far, the worst.he was sobbing, the sound almost making its way towards her. She could almost hear it. This wasnt supoosed to happen. She blamed Kotoko that she only had 6 seconds left to live. Stupid Kotoko.

~ Kotoko~  
This was soooo not adorbs. First, Monaca had forced her to come out here, in the child, with Jataro, who was sooooo not adorbs, and then she had said that stupid word. Gentle. It was a unassuming word for anyone but Kotoko. She wanted the word, and the trauma, to disappear.she didn't want to hear it. She wanted the word to die. Thinking rationally, she realized she wasn't ever going to hear it again. After all, she was 2 seconds away from dying. But right before, Monaca leaned over and said "You were so gentle." Of course she had t-


	6. Hoshi big finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoshi! Finally, we gping

Ryoma Hoshi had nothing to live for. He technically had his friend, Ginta, but he didn't want to hurt his feelings. He looked down at his scarred wrists, the 2 attempts that didn't work. He wished they did 

"Hoshi friend! How is you depreshion?"  
"Its fine today Gonta " Hoshi said, lying.   
"That good! Ginta hopes ryoma get strong and beat his depreahion"  
Ryoma smiled at yeh thought. 

Gonta left the room after explaining that he wanted to grab a pretty bug for Jim. Ryoma didn't mind bugs. He did mind being left alone with this thoughts though. The intrusive thoughts came rushing back, flowing in like water into a low spot. 

He sighed, and took out a small paring knife. yours? Soon started making more scars that Gonta and his therapist would be mad about. 

He could go a little farther, couldn't he? Hid brain said.   
He would be fine. He thought.   
He sliced further.   
He sliced again, not minding the pain.   
Slowly, he felt slightly dizzy. But that didn't matter.   
He sliced again, for his girlfriend  
He sliced again, for his parents.   
He sliced again, for Ginta when he found his new scars.   
He sliced agin, for his therapist.   
He didn't mind the pain  
Finally, he fell asleep after cleaning them.   
But he never woke up.   
Ginta ran in shortly.   
He cried at the sight of his friend.


End file.
